


Ashamed

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [27]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Come Eating, Cousin Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Characters, Romance, Teasing, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Sugar-topped strawberries and caramel drizzle. Dusky roses and peonies and irises brilliantly coloring and encompassing marble staircases. Honeyed syllables and coy, joyful smiles.Thoseare Honey's associations — especially with their female customers —pink, sugar, and mischief.





	Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> It's been such a long looooong time since I've written anything for these two. Probably back in 2008? 2007? If even then? Oh man. Got a little hot and heavy there lmao. I still ship all of my ships from this anime/manga series and if you are still a fan, holler at me! It'll be good to hear from you guys! Thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

027\. Ashamed

*

Sugar-topped strawberries and caramel drizzle. Dusky roses and peonies and irises brilliantly coloring and encompassing marble staircases. Honey-coated syllables and coy, joyful smiles.

 _Those_ are Honey's associations — especially with their female customers — _pink_ , _sugar_ , and _mischief_.

Takashi silently glimpses when the act drops, and Honey becomes _Mitsukuni_ , his cousin who has successfully defeated most Japanese masters, who firmly buries his depression and anxiety underneath the toys and candies and flirting.

The last time they fought each other, as part of their traditions during the family gatherings, _Mitsukuni_ fractured his nasal bone, practically wailing after the realization, hugging Takashi tightly.

"You're already forgiven," Takashi tells him patiently, allowing his cousin to fuss over him with the medical-supply kit, while they're alone.

 _Honey_ fights back his sniffles, biting on his lip.

Perhaps he shouldn't, but Takashi leans in on the quilt, stroking along the other boy's jaw with his thumbs as he shares a gentle, unhurried kiss with him.

" _Takashi_ ," Mitsukuni exhales, dazed and needy, fumbling to untie Takashi's thin, linen robe.

" _Mitsukuni_ ," he answers, panting and raking his fingers through Mitsukuni's yellow hair, kissing him again, feeling little, pearly teeth nip down.

The moistened ridge of Takashi's cockhead slides against the line of Mitsukuni's buttocks, and they shift, until Mitsukuni is able to grasp both of their cocks together with his hands, sliding bare, hot flesh, grinding up against Takashi's longer, bigger length. He's built like a child and it's _wrong_.

Every tendon clenches, then releases its slack, as Takashi grunts and arches underneath him, throwing his head back. Semen gushes onto their thighs, onto Mitsukuni's twitching, pinkened cock.

He watches bleary-eyed as Mitsukuni runs his finger through the warm, slick mess, popping it into his mouth, never tearing his eyes from Takashi's face.

 _Mischief_ is the only truth of it.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
